Betrayl
by edgeofthecraze
Summary: Jasmeralda, femslash. Esmeralda, while drinking with a couple friends, ended up cheating on Jasmine for a woman she didn't even know! Now Jasmine is debating whether she can even trust Esmeralda. Please R&R!


**Hey everybody! This is a Jasmeralda (JasminexEsmeralda) fic I've been having in my head for a couple weeks now. I hope you all like it, and if something doesn't look right or doesn't seem credible, please tell me. Comment and criticism is always welcome! Enjoy!**

Esmeralda heard Jasmine grumbling to herself angrily in the other room. She heard something soft, most likely a pillow, being thrown across the room and hitting the wall. At that, she let out an uncomfortable hiss.

_I've really done it this time_, Esmeralda thought as she remembered what happened just a few hours ago...

_She was drunk, and had been having a great time with her friends at the local tavern. Then a woman not much younger than herself had strut inside. The woman had a perfect body and slightly lighter skin than she did, and the first thing she had thought of was Jasmine. She had restrained herself from saying much when one of her friends introduced her (apparently, the woman had been invited). After a few more strong drinks however, Esmeralda's discretion disappeared and she found herself leading the woman away from the party and outside._

_It was not intentionally planned for Jasmine to show up. In fact, Esmeralda had argued against her coming, seeing as Jasmine had no taste whatsoever for alcohol. However, Jasmine showed up just an hour or so later, and saw... Esmeralda's lips locked with that of the stranger's. Jasmine called out in shock, hurt and confused._

_"ESMERALDA!"_

Esmeralda made a disgruntled whimper as she forced herself out of her thoughts. She worked up the courage to stand at the door and look at the princess, whom was still ranting about to herself.

Esmeralda cleared her throat, "...Jasmine?"

The princess's eyes shot back at her crossly. Her teeth were gritted together.

"Get out!" she ordered and stomped her foot.

"Jasmine, please," the gypsy begged. "Let me explain..."

"Explain _what_?! That you found someone better than me?!"

The accusation took Esmeralda by surprise, and she had to take a step back and think. Jasmine seemed to be waiting for an answer, as she just stood there. Still heated, but saying nothing...

"I— No! Why would you think that?" Esmeralda said.

"Oh, like you don't know?" Jasmine accused again. "It was obvious by how _passionately_ you were kissing that whore!"

The gypsy took a strong step forward.

"Don't call her a whore! She's got nothing to do with this!"

"Then why are you defending her?!"

Esmeralda grabbed Jasmine's wrists, making the princess twist and thrash to get free. But the gypsy's hold was stronger. There was a determined glow in those emerald eyes. She would make Jasmine understand, even if it meant completely restraining her to a chair.

"Jasmine! Stop it!" she barked as Jasmine continued to struggle. "I'm trying to explain myself! The least you can do is listen!"

Out of breathe, Jasmine looked into Esmeralda's eyes, returning the fiery expression within them. She ceased her struggle, and again just stood there, waiting. As she saw herself victorious, the gypsy loosened her grip just a tad.

"I was drunk," she began, before being interrupted once again.

"THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE, ESMERALDA!" the princess screamed.

"I WILL TAPE YOUR MOUTH SHUT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!" Esmeralda screamed back.

Jasmine trembled at the loudness of Esmeralda's voice. Even her eyes seemed to quiver. The high volume was not something she was used to seeing in Esmeralda. She decided not to say anything more. Esmeralda had to take a breath before continuing.

"I was drunk, and I...didn't know what I was doing. My discretion was misplaced somewhere between the time she came in to the time I took her outside...," the gypsy completely released Jasmine's right hand and used her own to softly trail her fingers over the princess's smooth cheek. Her emerald eyes softened when she realized she had evoked fear within her lover. "I swear, Jasmine, _I swear in God's name_, there is _nothing_ between her and I. She doesn't mean anything to me!"

A tear rolled down Jasmine's cheek (the one Esmeralda was caressing). She took a step or two away from Esmeralda.

"I don't know...," she whispered. "It hurts to see you so intimate with someone whom you consider to be nothing. Drunk or otherwise. I just don't know if I can trust you at this point."

The gypsy reached out and grabbed Jasmine's hands again. She took a knee and peered up into those dark brown eyes she was so familiar with.

"You can trust me," she said quietly.

"I still don't know..."

Jasmine looked away. Another tear dripped to the floor. And then another...

"I think we need some time apart...," she muttered.

Esmeralda's heart sank as she let go of Jasmine and stood. She could feel tears of her own threatening to form; she tried her best to push them aside. Her mouth opened, trying to speak, but her voice refused to let her do so.

An awkward silence filled the room for a while before Esmeralda finally got her voice back.

"Does this mean you're throwing me out on the streets?"

"No... Although, as I recall, you told me '_gypsies don't do well behind stone walls_'," Jasmine said.

"That was before I fell in love with you."

The princess said nothing to that. But instead, changed the subject.

"You're free to stay here, but I need space to figure my thoughts out..."

Esmeralda sighed, feeling defeated. But she knew better than to argue now. She only left the room quietly.

That night, the two slept in different rooms.

Esmeralda was in the spare bedroom, tossing and turning in the bed, unable to get any rest. Her mind was continuously playing that scene...and she sat up in frustration. Her fists balled, grabbing the bed sheets. How could she have one something so idiotic?

_Blame is on the whiskey, as they say..._, she thought.

But that didn't stop her thoughts from returning once she laid back down...

Jasmine was in her own bedroom. She slept on her stomach, hugging her pillow close to her. Silent tears soaked it. Her eyelids fluttered, trying to understand everything that had happened.

_Should I forgive Esmeralda? She is my lover, after all... Partners make mistakes, right? Even if they are very bad mistakes..._

Had Esmeralda not promised to her that she could trust her? And that there was no relationship between her and that woman?

Had Esmeralda not been there for her the last three or so years, being the best thing she ever had?

Had Esmeralda not always put her first, and always told her she loved her?

Yes, she had done all of the above. But Jasmine was still unsure of herself, and of her ability to completely forgive her lover.

_It will take time_, she assured herself. _I'll take this one step at a time._

She thought of happier times. When Esmeralda moved in, spent time with her, and laid by her side at night. Her tears stopped coming, and a faint smile formed over her lips.

**So, it ends on a good note (sort of). I'm starting on chapter two currently. But I WOULD love some reviews before I finish and post it! Please? *offers cookies* ~(^-^~)**

**EDIT: Okay guys, I need more than just one review to continue this story. I want at least five more before I continue...**


End file.
